Sasuke's Orientation Talk
by BeeWhisperer101
Summary: SASUNARU, look at the title, yeah that's what it is. LOL PLZ!


**Warnings: Yaoi-BoyxBoy, don't like plz don't read, Language, Sexual Words, Maybe OOC & you will have to use your Imagination!*wink wink***

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE INTERNET!**

* * *

**Copy_Dog logged on**

**Ramen?!! logged on**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun logged on**

**Copy_Dog says: sakura I think you should change your username**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: why?**

**Copy_Dog says: because I thought you were over sasuke**

**Copy_Dog says: ?**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: who told you that?**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: I'm not over sasuke-kun!**

**Copy_Dog says: ok**

**Ramen?!! says: it would be better if you were**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: what the hell does that mean?!**

**Ramen?!! says: that it would be better if you got over him**

**Ramen?!! says: because, really, no girl has a chance with him**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: what do you mean by that?!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: huh?!**

**Ramen?!! says: *sigh* sakura, he doesn't look at girls, talk about girls, flirt with girls, he gets annoyed with them, he plain don't like them!!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: soo? Huh?**

**Ramen?!! says: gah!!**

**Ramen?!! says: HE'S GAY!! HE LIKES GUYS!! HE WOULD RATHER FUCK A GUY THAN A GIRL!! KA-PEESH!!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: NO HE'S NOT!!!!**

**Ramen?!! says: *sigh***

**Copy_Dog says: *sigh***

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: kakashi-sensei, you don't agree with him, right!?**

**Copy_Dog says: well yeah I do**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: WHAT?!?!**

**Copy_Dog says: actually, I don't agree with him**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: HA!! I knew it!!**

**Copy_Dog says: no you don't, naruto is just guessing, I know the truth**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: wha?! What "truth"?**

**Ramen?!! says: yeah, what truth?**

**Copy_Dog says: well sasuke IS gay, he told me so when he was 12, before he left the village**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: wha wha..n-no..it can't be true**

**Ramen?!! says: HA!! But it is!! And I told ya so!!**

**Ramen?!! says: HA HA HAHA HA!!!**

**Copy_Dog says: but that's not all**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: there's more?!?!**

**Ramen?!! says: what else is there?**

**Copy_Dog says: well, he also told me he had a 'thing' for someone, a male someone, of course**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: 0.0**

**Ramen?!! says: who?!! Who's the guy!!?**

**Copy_Dog says: Weelll...you!**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: ...**

**Ramen?!! says: WHAT?!!**

**Ramen?!! says: ME?!!**

**Copy_Dog says: yep, you**

**Ramen?!! says: ...**

**Copy_Dog says: but if that upsets you just act as if I never said that**

**Ramen?!! says: ...**

**Copy_Dog says: naruto? You alright?**

**Sharingan logged on**

**Ramen?!! says: *grin***

**Copy_Dog says: 0.0**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: ...**

**Ramen?!! says: *seductively* hey teme**

**Sharingan says: ?**

**Sharingan says: you ok dobe?**

**Ramen?!! says: mmhm *smiles seductively***

**Love_Sasuke-Kun has logged off**

**Ramen?!! says: *grin***

**Sharingan says: are you sure? Your acting weird**

**Ramen?!! says: kakashi-sensei told us everything**

**Sharingan says: what do you mean 'everything'?**

**Ramen?!! says: that you're gay and you have a 'thing' for me**

**Sharingan says: *twitch* _he did?_**

**Ramen?!! says: yep**

**Copy_Dog says: *gulp***

**Sharingan says: I'M GONNA KILL YOU KAKASHI!!! THAT WAS A SECRET!!**

**Copy_Dog says: uhhh bye!!**

**Copy_Dog has logged off**

**Sharingan says: *fuming***

**Ramen?!! says: why are you mad?**

**Sharingan says: because that was a damn secret!**

**Ramen?!! says: yeah, but if he wouldn't of told us I wouldn't be coming over after I log off**

**Sharingan says: 0.0**

**Ramen?!! says: and I also wouldn't be letting you ravish and dominate me, now would I? *grin***

**Sharingan says: ...**

**Ramen?!! says: *grins seductively***

**Sharingan says: *smirk***

**Ramen?!! has logged off**

**Sharingan has logged off**

**(Use your Lemon Imagination!)**

**

* * *

**

**The next year.**

**Copy_Dog logged on**

**Sakura_Petals logged on**

**Naruto's_Fucker logged on**

**Sasuke's_Fuck_Toy logged on**

**Copy_Dog says: you 2 still amuse me with those usernames**

**Sasuke's_Fuck_Toy says: who's do you like better?!**

**Copy_Dog says: hmm well hmmm**

**Copy_Dog says: sasuke's**

**Naruto's_Fucker says: *smirk***

**Sasuke's_Fuck_Toy says: awww how come?!**

**Copy_Dog says: cuz! it works in 2 ways!**

**Copy_Dog says: 1, like he's mean or a bastard, a fucker**

**Copy_Dog says: 2, like he fucks you**

**Copy_Dog says: :)**

**Sasuke's_Fuck_Toy says: ooh, cool**

**Sasuke's_Fuck_Toy says: I want mine to be like that!!**

**Naruto's_Fucker says: no dobe, I like yours just the way it is**

**Sasuke's_Fuck_Toy says: fine!**

**Copy_Dog says: *chuckles***

**Sasuke's_Fuck_Toy says: BUT!! If I can't change my username how about we do what it says!!**

**Naruto's_Fucker says: fine by me**

**Copy_Dog says: have fun!!**

**Sasuke's_Fuck_Toy says: we will!!**

**Naruto's_Fucker says: *smirk***

**Sasuke's_Fuck_Toy has logged off**

**Naruto's_Fucker has logged off**

**Sakura_Petals says: ...**

**Copy_Dog says: Oh! Hi sakura!! I forgot about you!! Haha!**

**Sakura_Petals has logged off**

**Copy_Dog says: oh! That was just mean!!*sniff*good thing I have my Icha Icha books to make me happy!**

**Copy_Dog has logged off**

**(Use your SasuNaru Lemon Imagination again!!)*wink wink***

**And Kakashi does get happy again because of his Icha Icha, he read and re-read them all night long, and maybe did more. *nudge nudge***

**Owari**

* * *

**R&R Plz!**

**All Accepted, Good or Bad, Will take any!!**

**Thnx!**


End file.
